Just A Normal Day At The Office?
by Prince Maggie
Summary: Ziva is back on the team but has the past been put behind her? No one knows what happened in Somalia but will the truth soon come to the surface? Just an alternative to the beginning of season 7 hopefully there will be some Tiva and Zibbs in further chapters. Hope you enjoy! Reviews welcome! Thank you to everyone who is following this!
1. Chapter 1

Would he ever find out what happened out there? Did he really want to know what had happened? Maybe, maybe not. It had been 2 months since Gibbs and the rest of his team had rescued Ziva from a terrorist camp in Somalia where she had been held hostage for months. She had settled in well again after passing all her psych evaluations but she still jumped at the slightest of things. You had to approach her slowly and quietly nowadays or she would have you down on the ground in an unmovable position before you could say "ow". Gibbs chuckled gently at the thought but quickly stopped when he remembered that that was more than she could do when they had rescued her. She had had trouble staying conscious then. She hadn`t said anything about her time in Somalia and Gibbs had never forced her to. But he hated being left in the dark. Maybe he could help her get through it, but that was the only frustrating thing about Ziva, (except she occasionally had a habit of disobeying orders) she liked to deal with things on her own even if that meant struggling with the pain. He looked over at her desk then where she was deep in thought about something that he would never know. He switched his gaze to Tony`s desk where he was on his computer and making often glances past his computer screen at Ziva`s desk. Tony had been the most worried about Ziva out of all the team. Gibbs knew that Tony deeply cared for Ziva but Gibbs had kept rule #12 firmly in place (never date a co-worker) so that if their lives couldn`t get in the way of their line of work. Both Tony and Ziva were Gibbs` kids even if they aren`t related. They definitely acted as a family with Timothy being the most teased child. Gibbs looked at his desk then and seeing Timmy doing exactly what Ziva was doing except his expression was a lot softer and he had a faint smile on his face whereas Ziva`s was a lot more worried and wary. Gibbs suddenly found a reason to visit Abby in her lab so that's exactly what he did. Leaving his team to wonder through their thoughts, though he was slightly concerned about Ziva doing this, he made his way down to Abby`s lab. Abby was by far the most excitable and carefree out of his team but she was the most concerned when they found out Ziva had been kidnapped. After he had left Abby`s lab, and giving her a Caf-Pow, he got a phone call saying there was a dead marine just outside of Virginia. He`ll let Ziva on the field on this one, he had been refraining from her going on the field just in case it brought back any memories. He just hoped that nothing they found out about this marine triggered any memory that would bring back the pain she suffered.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the crime scene McGee used his new "toy" (his fingerprint scanner) to identify the dead marine as Lieutenant James Canny. The crime scene wasn`t the most gruesome they`ve ever had but it was half way there. It was also close to being the saddest. The crime was in an abandoned barn. It hadn`t been abandoned that long as they found out when the poor girl who found the dead man told them. She said she used to care for the cattle that lived there during winter but it had been unused when a section of it collapsed in a storm a few weeks ago. She was only there to see how much of it needed repairing. She claimed that she walked straight in, saw the dead man, screamed, then ran back outside again without touching anything so her fingerprints wouldn`t be on anything. She then called the police, who directed the call to NCIS, who had come over pretty much straight away. The lieutenant had been apparently been chained up, blindfolded and gagged then stabbed to death.

"What a way to go," said Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo who had just starting taking photos of the scene.

"Is that from a movie, DiNozzo?" asked Special Agent Gibbs who was currently trying to get hold of Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard because he and his junior assistant Jimmy Palmer still hadn`t turned up.

"Actually, boss, it`s from several but it`s originally from…" began Tony but soon stopped when he saw Gibbs give the "the look" and knew a head slap would be coming his way if he didn`t shut up.

"Where`s Ziva?" Gibbs asked when he knew DiNozzo had switched his brain to work mode.

"Still at the van, boss, said she was getting the bag and tag stuff ready" said Tony.

"McGee got it ready before we set off," Gibbs said but then realised immediately after he said this why Ziva was hanging around at the van. She wanted to prepare herself for what was in here before she came in.

"I told her that but…" Tony shrugged when he couldn`t figure out why Ziva was hanging around at the van.

"I can`t believe how many times you`ve got us lost in a month, Jimmy, it must be a skill you need to practice over time," announced Ducky when he arrived in through the barns double doors with Jimmy following him looking rather annoyed with himself. A few paces behind him came Ziva, looking satisfied that she could handle anything that was in here.

"I`m sorry, Doctor, the road signs confuse me especially when you can`t see them when they`re behind bushes…" Jimmy started to apologise but got cut short when Ducky shoved some equipment into his arms.

"Yes, well we better get started or this poor marine will get so bored he`ll get up and wander out the door," said Ducky in his joking voice.

"Tony, go talk to the witness and see if she knows the lieutenant. McGee, search the east side of the barn to see if the murder weapon is still in here somewhere. Ziver, you okay to search the west?" Gibbs called out his instructions to each of his agents, calling Ziva his favourite nickname he`d used for years.

"Of course" replied Ziva sounding as if it was the simplest request in the world and off she went in the opposite direction to McGee to search for the murder weapon.

The east side just happened to be the side where the section that had collapsed was. It certainly looked stable enough but that was just what Ziva saw. Whilst scanning the floor and walls for the weapon, her eyes caught something shiny on a beam that was holding the barn up. It was soon forgotten when her foot caught something while she was walking. She looked down but she couldn`t anything until a faint line came into her vision. It was a trip wire. Suddenly there was a loud rumble coming from above her and she just had time to look up and a small "oh" of realization escaped her mouth when the roof of the barn above her head came down, burying her in its rumble.


	3. Chapter 3

"ZIVA! ZIVA!" The voice was faint in the background coming through the darkness around her. Darkness. Suddenly, she was back in the dark cell; lead on the floor, aching all over. Her back and right arm were in agony. She was semi-conscious but she longed to be unconscious. She definitely didn`t feel like her normal self who would fight with whoever was doing this to her. But she just didn`t have the strength anymore. She got her wish and consciousness slipped away. Once again she was back under the rubble. She was pinned down on her right side. Ziva was not the type to panic but she knew that this could go horribly wrong if everyone above her starting digging and the whole pile could cave in on itself and crush her. Her right arm and shoulder had started aching again and her back was not far behind. But a new pain on the side of her head joined the others. She couldn`t have run from the collapse, she never have been quick enough to make it.

"ZIVA! TALK TO ME!" The darkness was melting into her vision. Slowly, everything went silent.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was quite a short one but I thought that this would be a good place to end it. Remember, reviews welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Light was slipping through the curtains of her vision. Lightness was gradually replacing the darkness. A sudden pang of pain shot up her right arm. Lying as still as possible so not to make the pain worse (which wasn`t easy, she was, after all, lead on that arm) she moved her good arm towards the light above her. There was a low rumble and the dust that had settled on the wooden beams loosed and fell down on and around her.

"Come on, Ziva!" Gibbs shouted. He, Mcgee and Tony were trying to move the beams without them collapsing and crushing Ziva underneath. Tony had a worried and determined look on his face. `Why did this have to happen to her?! Especially right after what happened in Somalia! ` he thought. McGee, on the other hand, just couldn`t understand why this had happened in the first place. `Surely the fire brigade checked it over for safety before we got here. Gibbs is going to kill me because I didn`t check! I hope she`s still alive under there. ` he thought. Ducky was in the middle of calling the fire department and ambulance at that very moment. Palmer was stood nervously beside him. "Doctor, could I possibly…" he began but Ducky caught on before he could finish.

"Of course, but just don`t get in the way of Gibbs and the others" Ducky said and Jimmy ran off to help. He didn`t like doing anything without the doctors permission, even this kind of thing. "Oh dear, right after Somalia. Come on Ziva, you`re a fighter, you can do this." said ducky to himself in his concerned voice.

Gibbs had just moved a rather heavy beam and when he looked down through the hole it was covering he saw a dark silhouette on the floor a few meters from him. "I`ve got her!" he yelled to the others. The team and Palmer then ran over to help. They all put their arms around the side of the hole to stop it caving in. Ducky came running over when he heard Gibbs shout. Together he and Ducky dragged the barely conscious Ziva out of the rubble carefully so not to make any unknown injuries worse. Tony then rushed over and gently put his hand on Ziva`s head where there was not any blood.

"Oh my," exclaimed Ducky when he saw what a state Ziva was in.

"Ziva, talk to me!" Gibbs called to Ziva who`s remaining conscious was starting to go out like a light bulb.

"Gibbs?" called a soft voice. She tried to sit up because she didn`t like being in such a vulnerable position but Gibbs, Ducky and Tony pushed her back down but not before she let out a cry of agony. Her back excruciating. Ambulance sirens were quickly coming into earshot.

"Boss, could I go with her?" Tony couldn`t bare to think of Ziva being taken to the hospital on her own.

"Yeah, ok," Gibbs knew that Tony wanted to be with her at the hospital, especially to find out the extent of her injuries, it would probably calm Ziva down to.

Ziva heard all this going on and when she heard the ambulance sirens she starting giving in to the pain. She hated herself for saying this, her father had always taught her never to rely on other people, but she thought she could make an exception. "Tony, stay with me?"

"Of course, I`ll always be right here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tell us everything," the voice commanded "and don`t ask what will happen if you don`t" he leant in closer to the woman on the floor, "because you already know." The woman was lead on her back on a concrete floor with one arm across her stomach and one arm lying limp at her side. She was too weak to move. Saleem stood up and walked out the door but not before he stepped on the woman`s arm just to hear the satisfying crunch it made when he did. Ziva groaned as the white hot pain snaked up her arm. She heard the door of her prison slam shut. She was alone. She lay motionless on the floor as she tried to come to terms with her injuries. The reason she couldn't move very easily was because of the paralysing pain in her back. Now she was pretty sure her right arm was broken in no less than 2 places. She didn`t know whether she could survive this. It wasn`t just the physical injuries but that she hadn`t eaten or drank for around 4 days. She didn`t know exactly because she had lost track of time especially when she was unconscious for a large amount of it. The room, once more, was starting to blend together and everything went black.

Tony was sat in the waiting room with his elbows on his knees and his head in his heads. The doctors had told him that Ziva was still un-conscious and not much else. His head was swimming with questions. Is Ziva going to survive? How did the building fall? Was it an accident or was it done on purpose? Maybe it was rigged to fall. Did Ziva know how it happened? He remembered her in the cell across from him in North Africa. Her wrists were tied together and her hair was a mess. But her face, her face looked so soft. He knew the fighter that Ziva could be, but this face in front of him looked so innocent so scared. She had asked why he was there and he had replied "I couldn`t live without you, I guess." But there was more to it than that. He had had to fight the truth serum for what the truth really was, "because I love you."

"Tony." The voice stirred his day dream. "DiNozzo, how is she?" Gibbs voice shocked him awake. Gibbs was standing in front of him. "What?" Tony didn`t hear what Gibbs had said, he`d heard just his voice.

"I said, how is she?" Gibbs repeated in a patient voice.

"Oh, she`s still out. The docs haven`t said anything else." Tony explained.

McGee and Ducky had come with Gibbs. Ducky had called another autopsy doctor to pick up the body of the marine at the barn then he and McGee had travelled with Gibbs to the hospital to meet Tony.

A few moments passed then a doctor came in looking confused "Miss David is awake but I think there`s something you need to know." Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Ducky looked at him anxiously." Her right arm is broken in 3 places, her back is badly bruised and her head received quite a major blow, we`re keeping a close watch on her for any signs of concussion." Tony stared at the doctor like he couldn`t believe his eyes. Does that mean she`s going to be alright? But the doctor also said there was something they would want to know. They don`t usually say that when they`re just explaining what their injuries are. "Um, is there something else doc?" Tony asked. He looked at Gibbs and seeing an understanding look on his face decided that Gibbs had come up with the same conclusion. "Yes, well," the doctor began. "The places that her arm was broken were incredibly weak. More weakened than they should have been in a single accident like this one. Her back also more bruised than it should have been. A closer examination showed that her arm was not fully healed from last time it was badly broken therefore it broke again very easily. Her back, also had not healed properly from sever bruising it had received earlier. Both of these injuries, we have just found out, date back to around the same time. About two to four months ago. Because of these results we checked her over fully. We have now found that her full body is covered in old bruises dating two to four months ago. Same as her back and arm injuries." Everyone had been silent whilst listening to the doctor speak, now everyone started look towards each other. "Did Miss David tell you about being beaten up at any point?"

Gibbs and Tony turned to each other. Worry and understanding reflecting of each other's faces.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Told you there would be some Tiva!) Remember reviews wanted!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony was speechless. Beaten up? Somalia. Is that what really happened? He`d never given it much thought, they'd rescued her from the cell and brought her back home. That's all that really mattered. Right? He`d thought they could just move on with their lives, forget about it. But, obviously, Ziva couldn`t. What happened to her out there no one will ever know apart from her. He would never ask her what happened; he knew it would bring back bad memories. But what were those memories?

All of this went through Tony`s head in under 5 seconds. Gibbs apparently guessed that Tony wasn`t going to speak so he spoke for him. "You said she was awake?" he asked "Can we see her?"

"Yes, two at a time though. But Agent Gibbs, do you know about any of this? You seem to have an idea about what happened to her." Replied the doctor in a suspicious voice

"What makes you think that, doc?" Gibbs said to the doctor. "DiNozzo, do you want to go?" he began again before the doctor could answer.

"Sure, but are you coming, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Go on Jethro, Timothy and I will wait out here for your return and then see her afterwards if she feels up for it." Ducky joined in the conversation.

"Ok then, thanks Doc." Gibbs said to Ducky.

"This way then." The doctor started leading Tony and Gibbs to Ziva`s room.

A typical hospital room that Tony had seen many times before. Except this time it had the one person in it who he never expected to see be in it. Never wanted to see in it. Ziva was lead motionless in the bed at the other side of the room. The doctor left them at the door and Gibbs and Tony walked in to the side of Ziva`s bed. Tony, not used to Ziva looking this fragile, reached out to touch her hand. Gibbs watched this movement with kind eyes. Ziva was awake, just. "Tony, you stayed." Ziva addressed Tony first seeing as he was the first person she saw.

"Of course I did, I said I would." Tony replied gently. He looked into her eyes. Suddenly, he remembered being in the cell in Somalia. Looking into Ziva`s eyes, they were cold and scared. Now they were soft and worried. Worried? He remembered the doctor telling them about the old injuries they found on Ziva`s body. `I guessing she already knows that they have found out` Tony thought. But still, why would she be worried? She hadn`t told them what had happened in Somalia, but maybe now she was scared that the doctor had told them about her old injuries.

A few moments passed then Gibbs spoke up. "Ziva, we need to talk." Panic flared up in her eyes as she realised her worry that Gibbs knew had come true. "The doc told us what they found and he asked what had happened…" Gibbs began.

"You haven`t told him have you?!" Ziva`s panic was rising up inside her like a fire work ready to explode. Her eyes grew wide with dread. She didn`t want him to find out because what if he found out about how she got there and about Mossaad? Then the doctor would want to why they sent her there in the first place. She would have to tell about what they had been up to. Mossaad had many secrets about different things that if revealed would definitely get the agency destroyed. And everyone would blame it on her. Her father would want nothing to do with his daughter, not that he spoke to her that much anyway, but he was the only family she had left.

"Whoa, hey calm down!" Tony grasped Ziva`s wrist which was already starting to push herself of the bed in a rather sharp and sudden movement. Tony had no idea what Ziva was panicking so much about. He knew that she didn`t want anyone to know about what happened in Somalia but why not though? It`s not she`s trying to protect someone…

Gibbs stepped forward so he was at the side of Tony. "No, we haven`t. At least not yet," he said to Ziva, who was still struggling against Tony`s restraints. She instantly relaxed.

"What do you mean, `not yet`?" Ziva questioned Gibbs with a puzzled look on her face.

"He will need to know soon," Gibbs told her softly. He stepped forward once more and knelt down to gently stroke her hair away from her eyes with his hand. "But first, we need to know."

"Can`t we just lie and tell them that I got into a bar fight?" Ziva was desperately trying to come up with some solutions but none of them would explain the amount of bruising she had.

Gibbs her that look of sympathy which at the same time said `you know we can`t do that. ` Ziva looked at the man that had been a father to her ever since she came back from Somalia. He also made things so plain but never said them directly. They always had that secret bond that could never be broken. A secret language only the two of them could speak. "We have to leave out Mossaad. My father will kill me if he finds out about this." She gave in to Gibbs knowing that he would help her in any way possible.

Soooooooooooooo sorry its` has been this long but it is back to school and work here in England so that means homework! Hope you like this chapter! There will be some more at some point!


End file.
